


Years Ramblings

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, I wrote this to 3 - 5 AM so it dips in quality a teeny bit, Immortality Implied, New Years, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Schezo and Arle aren’t actually particularly fans of New Year’s Eve.
Relationships: Arle Nadja & Schezo Wegey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Years Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda trigger warning existentialism talk? I think? It’s not very heavy heavy but it is very enough to warrant a warning.

A dark blue stretches far from the horizon, stars twinkle, and people are gathered all around the very much lively town of Primp. Lampposts illuminate the night, and the moon helps with a sliver of golden white.

Crossing his arms as he shifts from street to street, Schezo cannot help but be somewhat scornful. During his many years of life, he’s grown to be somewhat distasteful of such holidays. It’s just another year, what is so special about it? He just can’t put his finger on it. A year is just hardly a blink of an eye, isn’t it? He can’t recall a time where it wasn’t. 

An excited child or two bump him on his walk, earning an icy glare from the mage. All he wished was for some peace and quiet tonight, not to— not to be smack in the middle of the town hall. Well then. 

A giant illuminated clock is right in front of him, a few hours away from reaching the top. With a disgruntled huff, he started to turn and his eyes met with a certain young woman. She chatted for a second with others in a group, while their gaze matched and then waved at them as she started to catch up to where Schezo was. 

He was not in the mood for the rather tiresome name calling, and started to go a different direction, but Arle was too fast for him. 

“Hey, Schezo! You here to see the countdown?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

To her, he looked like his usually grumpy self. Rather extra miserable too on top of that. Guess not. Maybe just not his thing. Though she can’t really say she blames him in hindsight. The new year’s really only fun to do with friends personally. In recent years, they’ve just kinda lost their spark? It’s hard to explain. 

She shrugs, “Well, what are you doing then?”

“Nothing in particular.” 

Arle frowns, though the dark mage is kind of a jerk, and hugely awful with his tongue, he’s still a friend to her. So, she tries to pick up the conversation a bit.

“Kinda chilly tonight, huh? I’m glad that I could buy a coat from Oshare’s shop on such a short notice too. Sometimes popping in and out of worlds can be kinda inconvenient, huh? He sure can talk a lot about this and that fashion, can’t I just buy a coat in peace?” Arle says with a sigh, playing with one of the brown buttons.

Schezo doesn’t reply this time, there is certainly a chill to the air, it’s perhaps one of the reasons he hasn’t let go of his shoulders this entire time. It’s either contempt or his fingers are frozen stuck. The ‘thrilling’ conversation doesn’t really do much to lift his spirits.

“I don’t really care for this day all that much either.” Arle suddenly says, “But you could’ve at least replied with a ‘yep, sure is’ or a ‘mhm.’” 

Schezo scoffs, “It’s just a pointless thing to celebrate. Another year, it’s just ridiculous.” 

“Not totally, I mean, I don’t personally get it, but it’s gotta hold meaning to some people. Come on, let’s go sit down somewhere. There’s gotta be a nice view.” 

Without much of a choice, the girl grabs the man’s hand and whisks him away, much to the protest of Schezo who was about to ignore such an offer if she hadn’t grabbed him.

“It’s just something that’ll happen, it goes by too quick.” 

“Really? It’s always felt kinda long to me.”

“That’s because you’re sixteen. You’re still quite young.” 

“Are you implying you’re old, Schezo?” 

“Tch, immortal and old are different.”

“Are they really?” No, but Schezo will stick to his claim for his pride, “Sounds like you’re old.”

“Oh please, the only one old around here is Satan.” 

With an ‘aha!’ Arle finds a spot, a nice little lake where the moon is reflecting prettily onto the ink-like water. She lets go of Schezo’s hand and pats the grass next to her. Rolling his eyes, Schezo does so. 

“I don’t think it’s cause I’m young though. Maybe it’s just a disinterest? I was really excited as a little kid, and I’m sure it was a few years ago, it feels like a few years ago, but the spark’s just...gone? It’s like one day it just left. Is yours like that?”

“I’d say...somewhat. I’ve lost my care for decades.”

“Kinda feels like that for me too to be completely honest. Though that’s kind of ridiculous. Like I’ve spent eons with my lack of interest. I usually spend it with Carby, but he was sleepy.” 

“Mm. It’s somewhat odd to feel, I must admit.”

“Aaah, yeah. I really want to like it, but I just can’t. But I’m still glad I’m spending it with a friend at least.” 

“I suppose it is nice, but don’t get too comfortable with me.”

“Trust me, I won’t if you say anything creepy.” Arle started to tease. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else who’s having a bit of a tough time for New Years, please know you’re not alone. I’m not exactly having a great time either and absolutely had to get this out but I found a bit of a sweet ending as I was writing, and I hope you find a sweet ending to the year too. Or a sweet beginning who knows? Sweet middle? Any time, any where, you’ll find something that makes your year.


End file.
